


These plates they smash like waves

by youthwillnotendure



Series: I'll spend my days so close to you [4]
Category: Cirque du Freak | The Saga of Darren Shan - Darren Shan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Arguments, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youthwillnotendure/pseuds/youthwillnotendure
Summary: An argument, things having to break a little bit before you can fix them.A multi-chapter fic showing the fall out and clawing your way back to something functional.DirtyChai Lawyer!AU
Relationships: Mika Ver Leth/Kurda Smahlt
Series: I'll spend my days so close to you [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122890
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	These plates they smash like waves

“I can't believe you did that”  
“You can't believe I did that?”   
“Yes! You made not only yourself, but the partners look incompetent by springing that on us!”  
“Vancha doesn't need me to look incompetent, but thanks”  
“I don't want to hear that sort of talk about a senior employee”  
“Then stop listening! God Mika you've been butting into every conversation I've had today. Did you ever stop to realise that's why I've not been able to tell you about any of the evidence we found”  
“Now you're shifting the blame like always. Wait. We? Who's we?”  
“Vanez was helping me with a few things”  
“You went to Vanez?!”  
“He's good at what he does and he wasn't ignoring me all day”  
“I was busy in meetings that you'll never get close to if you keep acting like you are.”

Arra barely lifted her head off the desk and held a hand up to stop Larten from walking through into Mika's office. "Leave it for now."  
"How long have they been going at this?"  
“Forty five minutes. It was funny at first but I’m now sick of them. Can we send Paris in? I think he's the only one they'll stop for. 10 minutes ago Seba tried and he ended up walking away”. There was a brief lull in the yelling and Larten winced in anticipation.

“This isn’t about what I want!”  
“You actually sounded like you believed that there Mika, well done.”  
“If you would slow down for a second with all the judgements then you would actually see that I’m telling the truth. This isn’t actually about what I want. It’s about what’s best for everyone involved.”  
“Because you just care so much about all your employees.”

“I’ll go get Paris.” Larten offered, glancing at the doors to the office and then back at Arra. “I’ll also have Arrow standing by just in case it gets even worse.”   
He knew that both men inside had tempers; Mika was more outward with the comments and letting it be known while Kurda was the type to let it brew for a little while before the explosion. Clearly whatever this was had been building up over some time. They were arguing about something professional on the surface, but the undercurrent was personal, and none of the Generals here were blind. He gave it a month before something broke, Arra gave it less and Seba (who was firmly opposed to this sort of behaviour) slid him a note saying ‘two weeks’.   
They would work everything out but for them to do that they had to not kill each other first. Paris was needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this far! This is the first of a couple of angsty chapters inspired by the absolute hell I'm going through while watching Suits. I'm near the end of season 2 right now and things are properly kicking off. The title phrase is used in a couple of songs from The Horror and The Wild album and I fell in love with it, The Amazing Devil have a great dialogue in their songs and this fits so well with the two arguing imo.
> 
> These plates they smash like waves  
> (Place your hand in mine)


End file.
